


A Mile in My Shoes

by Prettyraddawg



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyraddawg/pseuds/Prettyraddawg
Summary: Rick switches bodies with Morty so that he can touch him without Morty knowing, but he runs into Morty's bullies. Meanwhile, Morty deals with the pain of being a seventy year old alcoholic by masturbating (as one does). It's just a bonus that it he gets to see and feel his crush without anyone knowing.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	A Mile in My Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This was the other Kinktober 2019 prompt that I did, and that I'm now reposting as it's own thing. Enjoy.

I drag Morty into the garage by his shirt, and, thankfully, he doesnt resist much other than to bitch about stretching out his shirt. I direct him onto a stool, placing a helmet on his head (although it is clearly no common helmet).

"Uhh, Rick? W-w-what the hell i-is this?"

I take a swig from a bottle laying on the counter, wince as I realize that it is not alchohol and instead a mixture of various chemicals I had concocted for a different experiment. I shrug and swallow it anyways, ignoring the boys question. I take a seat on my rolling chair and put on my own helmet. The two are connected by a thick web of wiring, and Morty looks kind of green. Ignoring his hesitance I flip the switch on the side of the helmet, turning it on, and instruct Morty to do the same.

"Nuh-uh Rick. Not until you t-tell me what it does," he stutters, making him sound more pouty than defiant.

I sigh dramatically and, with very heavy annoyance, turn and flip on his helmet.

"Rick!" He shrieks.

I offer up no warning as I hit the button on the control panel. The world goes blindling white for only a moment.

"Ow... Rick what-what'd you do?"

The world fades into focus and I watch as my own body stands before collapsing back again. I look down and can't help but break into a wide grin when I see the yellow shirt, still sort of wrinkled and definatly stretched. I run a hand down the familiar arms, savoring the feeling.

"Oh my god," Morty whispers in recognition.

"I'm a fucking genius."

"You switched our bodies."

"I switched our fucking bodies."

"Oh my god," and this time when he says it, it's less shock and more sarcastic, I can practically the laughter in his voice.

Its unexpected to say the least, but I ignore him, instead relishing the feeling of youth. There's no ache in my bones, pounding in my head, fatigue in my soul. Which I have scientifically proved exsists, by the way, and have (on occasion) harvested some and used them as an energy source. 

I remind myself of my true intentions, which aren't as innocent as simply taking a break from my aging body. I almost feel guilty for what I plan to do with the boy's body. Am I sick for wanting to toy around with my underage grandson? Definatly. Do I really care? Only enough to make sure the boy won't know what I really want from him. Or maybe its because I know he'll do whatever it takes to be close to me, even if that means sleeping with me. He would, probably. He adores me, worships me-

"Have fun at school Rick," he says sarcastically, "maybe you'll meet Frank or Brad. Or maybe even both!" He laughs again and stands with a wince. "Sure is a good thing you'll probably get me killed before I get all old like you."

"Hey, wait! Who's Frank and Brad?"

He simply laughs and leaves the garage.

* * *

Brad and Frank are assholes. That's what I find out after third period. The two of them corner me on my way to Morty's next class. I figured that it would be pretty amusing, but when Brad grabbed me and held me in place I realized one very fundamental problem; Morty is weak. And when Frank pulled a knife, a switch blade, I began to get a little worried.

Aparrently, adolescent hormones decided that fear is the equivalent of arousal and decided to gift me with a boner. It didn't take long for Frank and Brad to notice. They settled for pushing me down and kicking me a couple of times while calling me a freak and a fag before leaving. 

I found myself in a near sprint as I approached the male restroom. I locked myself in a stall and removed my pants. Am I really going to do this? Yes. Sadly. I pulled down my underwear just enough for the teens weeping cock to be freed. 

Jesus Christ, I can't even tell if I'm so hard because I'm so incredibly turned on or if it's just this kids hormones. I slide my thumb over the tip and hiss with pleasure, my head tilting back against the door of the stall. I forgot how sensitive skin is when its young. My fingers traces the veins along his dick. I fondle his balls some but quickly return my attention to the leaking head.

I allow myself to imagine that the boy is instead laying on his back on my cot, his cock weeping as I touch him. I imagine his cute voice letting out girlish moans and whimpers. Oh god. Its not long before I cum.

* * *

I’m sitting on Rick’s cot with a killer headache when the thought hits me. I’m alone in Rick’s body... he’d never know if anything happened to him while he was gone, unless I tell him. And I don’t have to tell him. It’ll just be another secret I can take to my grave. Slowly, I peel away the layers of cloth covering the mans body. I let my fingers brush, feather-light, over his skin, enjoying the gentle touch.

Once undressed, I give his body a careful examination, looking over each scar, freckle, and wrinkle. Of course I had seen Rick naked before, never with his dick hard, never with his skin flushed a subtle shade of pink, never before being allowed to touch. So that's what I do. I run his calloused hands along his battered body, purposely denying myself the pleasure of wrapping a hand around his length. I allow my own name to roll off his tongue, reveling in the way it sounds from his mouth.

After a while of soft touches, I allow a hand to stroke Rick's length, which is currently leaking with pre. I am gentle at first, timid almost, but as time goes on, I become more sure of my movements. I moan my own name, loving the lewd way it sounds coming from Rick. Just as I'm reaching my peak, the door busts open.

"Okay, Morty, time to switch - holy shit!"

Thick spurts of semen shoot from the top of Rick's cock, and I let out a cry that perfectly illustrates my shock, pleasure, and embarrassment. Rick, still in my body, turns red, mumbling something about putting on clothes and joining him in the garage. He leaves quickly, and I begin to clean myself up.

* * *

I meet Rick in his makeshift workshop after re-clothing myself. We both sit awkwardly, placing the strange helmets on our heads. The process of switching back is swift albeit odd. Once within my own body, I begin to fumble out apologies, but Rick stops me with a condescending look and a dismissive hand.

Before I know what's hit me, Rick has me pinned against the washing machine, my back bending backwards over it. Rick rolls his hips against mine, a smug smirk tugging his lips when I whisper his name.

"You aren't sorry yet, but you're sure as hell gonna be after I'm done with you."

**Author's Note:**

> As with the other one, this is a one shot, but I'd be happy to write more if anyone wants me to. Anything for attention.


End file.
